El adios es tan dificil
by RebeccaMariePotterMalfoy
Summary: Resumen: El adios asi como lo dice el titulo es muy dificil sobre todo cuando es hacia la persona que amaste desde mucho tiempo y que pasara cuando se de cuenta que el tiempo que los separa se puede acortar?LEANLO esta bueno es un HD Finalmente el Fin!
1. El adios es tan dificil

_Querido Harry:_

_Cada día que pasa te extraño mas, me apena que en tu estado no puedas leerla, pero yo sé que estás a mi lado en todo lo que hago, lo que digo._

_Nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida, como al verte partir, por que vos fuiste el que indujo sentimientos nuevos en mí, que encontré solo gracias a ti._

_Pero hay un sentimiento que no lo quise encontrar nunca, el dolor, me hiciste amar, querer, cuidar, sentirme libre, pero lamentablemente todo eso fue opacado por este oscuro sentimiento al verte morir, el dolor, no se lo recomiendo a nadie, es algo que no debería existir porque no equilibra, solo tapa los buenos momentos, y hace olvidar._

_El dolor, eso que generaste en mi, al sentir que al ser yo libre, regalabas tu libertad, tus ganas de sentir el viento por tu cuerpo, de volar hasta sentirte morir, pero… ya es tarde porque ahora no lo sentís, ya estas en tu lecho de muerte._

_Y ese sentimiento no se apagará nunca jamas._

_Moriste sin volver a experimentar lo que se siente cuando la sangre y la adrenalina recorren tus venas al entrar en el campo de quidditch. Pero yo volví a ir, estoy seguro que tú fuiste conmigo, y que al igual que tus compañeros de equipo montaste tu escoba y buscaste la snitch tantas veces fuera necesario, tal vez, cuando yo muera, podremos volar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos de rivalidad._

_Y, capaz, sea más pronto de lo previsto ya que el dolor esta siendo más fuerte que yo. Esta vez la muerte no me buscará, yo la buscaré, pero por amor se mata, en este caso… se muere._

_Con el amor de mi alma, nos vemos pronto_,

_Draco_

* * *

Apoyó la pluma sobre la mesa, y todavía con la carta sobre la falda, dejó que la afilada hoja de acero pulido, cortara sus venas hasta un desangrado total, dejando que rojas gotas cayeran sobre esa carta, corriendo poco a poco a través de esta que a la ves que iban dejando rastros tras de sí, llevaban la tinta verde esmeralda a su paso tomando un color amarronado, como queriendo remplazarla con tinta escarlata, y Draco pensó: como el color de sus ojos verde esmeralda y como su color favorito, rojo escarlata. Y la muerte lo hirió, hasta llegar al estado de inconciencia infinita, hasta llegar a los brazos de Harry, de vuelta.

* * *

Tengo esta historia en slasheaven y pensé que estaría bueno publicarla acá

Pero si no les gusta la saco igual este chap es como una introducción/prologo. Bueno espero que la disfruten

Besos

Lady Rose Ann Malfoy


	2. Nuevo ser

-Amor? Prepararé la comida para las doce ya que tengo que estudiar, no te molestaría comer a esa hora no?- preguntó con duda

-No, esta bien pero volveré tarde de las doce por que saldré con los chicos para ver si puedo pensar en algo mas- Ron estuvo mucho tiempo sufriendo por esto y ya no aguantaba mas pensar en ello, su mejor amigo había perecido luego de haber matado al Lord, a causa de una fuerte maldición que pego contra su pecho, lo habían colocado en un sarcófago en el sótano de Malfoy Manor y nunca llegaron a saber que tipo de maldición lo mató.

-Que chicos??-

-Ya sabes, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville y Theodore -

-Bueno, pero no vallas por ahí con esos gatos con los que se cruzan siempre yendo al cabaret!-

-Amor? Como sabes eso? -preguntó asombrado- Nunca te lo había contado-

-Te piensas que te voy a dejar salir con esos solteros degenerados sin tener mis fuentes??- dijo la castaña- Que clase de esposa crees que soy??

-Jajajajajaja- rió Ron- Quien fue?? Blaise no?? Jiji

-No se mis fuentes son anónimas- Ron se lo hubiese creído si no hubiese sido por ese rubor que solo se apoderaba de las mejillas de su esposa solo cuando mentía o llegaba al Éxtasis gracias a una sesión de amor en la cama- Amor te conozco, ya sé que fue Blaise pero no dire nada, no me molesta- Y sin decir mas se alejo de la puerta para salir del departamento cuando…

Rooooonaaaaaald!!!-Llamó la castaña sin esperar respuesta.

Que amor??- pregunto

Creo que deberías ir a chekear a Draco, tengo un muy mal presentimiento y no quiero que se haga realidad -dijo sin mas vueltas- Puedes ir?? Porfis?- Con cara de perrito mojado.

Bueno voy corriendo, no sea que resulte tan cierto como el de Harry y su terrible peligro de muerte- y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla dejando un rastro mojado.

* * *

Draaaaacoooo- llamó infinidad de veces sin obtener respuesta hasta que se apresuro. Llegó a la puerta de el apartamento que perteneció a Harry y Draco por tres años, y buscó sus llaves dentro del bolsillo, una vez que logró entrar vio que la luz estaba apagada y solo deseó que Draco no estuviese allí si no en otro lado pasándola bien… pero lo que vio luego fue para su temor lo que comprobó la predicción de su esposa, halló a Draco tirado en el sillón en donde Harry solía sentarse, todo cubierto de sangre y con una carta que antes estaba escrita en tinta verde, suponiendo para Harry ya que desde que juntos, las cartas que ellos dos se enviaban entre si eran escritas con la tinta del color de ojos del otro, así como Draco en Esmeralda, Harry en Plata. Se apresuró a curar las heridas de la muñecas de Draco, le resulto bastante fácil tras ser medimago y encontró el arma del intento de suicidio en el suelo cubierto de sangre, que en su momento manchó la alfombra, y agarró al hurón por debajo de los brazos y lo colocó en una pose al parecer no muy cómoda para que la sangre fluyera de nuevo, luego de segundos lo subió a una camilla recién conjurada y se lo llevó a su casa por medio de aparición.

* * *

Oh! Amor que le pasó??- preguntó Hermione

Intentó suicidarse y le ha escrito esta carta a Harry, creo que aprovechando tu habilidad en conjuros podrás transcribirla y se la dejaremos en el sarcófago a Harry- dijo mientras se encargaba de avisar a San Mungo.

* * *

Si?? Oh señor Weasley que le trae a llamar repentinamente en su mes libre?? - dijo una voz del otro lado de la red floo.

Tengo al señor Malfoy aquí, necesitará un cuarto sin ventanas al exterior y una rápida transfusión de sangre- dijo sin mas ni mas

A chekeado si tiene pulso?? – Si, claro, todavía vive pero perdió mucha sangre- mientras cortaba la conversación.

Ya había aparecido cuando lo guiaron al cuarto que había pedido hacia poco.

Perfecto-chillo una voz atrás de Ron.

Mione, que haces aquí??, Tendrías que estar en casa cuidando de Ariadna, Peter, Susan y de nuestros futuros trillizos- le reprochó Ron

Sí pero fui a buscar a Narcissa y a Rose que ya era hora, realmente no puedo creer que Draco las dejara así en la guardería a sus hijas con solo cinco años de edad!!- respondió con frustración pero entendió por lo que pasaba Drak ya que ella estaba igualmente sufriendo, aunque con menor intensidad.

Señor Weasley??-preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta

Si? - preguntó algo preocupado-

El señor Malfoy y su bebé están bien aunque corrieron un gran riesgo- dijo rápidamente.

Ahh…-suspiro aliviado- gracias

Espera - dijo Hermione a la cual la neurona le funciono mas rápido al escuchar aquella confesión- Hijo??

Si, es que no lo sabía? El señor Malfoy espera un varón, todavía no sabemos cuantos son ya que solo vemos al varoncito pero pueden ser más-contestó el medimago

Mione reaccionó de vuelta al ver que ella y su esposo lucían embobados- Dudo que el lo sepa, yo se que no se intentaría suicidar con un pequeño en sus entrañas y menos si es de Harr- cortó bruscamente ya que nadie debería enterarse de esto, todos pensaban que las gemelas eran de ellos dos.

-Señorita para la concepción de un niño en un hombre los dos deben ser sumamente poderosos y el único "Harry" conocido por su poder fue el señor Potter, es este el padre??- preguntó curioso

Hermione se quedo callada por primera vez, había metido la pata.

No, Harry es otro es realmente poderoso cuando demuestra su amor y así tubo a los niños- respondió Ron al ver que su esposa no hablaba.

Ahh- dijo el medimago sin creérselo ni un poquito pero igual se retiró.

* * *

Herm casi metes la pata!! – sabes lo que pensaba Harry de que se enteren que Draco cargó con sus bebes, si algún mortifago se entera se vengara a través de estos- dijo en casi un susurro 

Ya!! Pero fue sin querer, pensé en voz alta ya esta!!- respondió furiosa pero en voz baja

Vale! Piensa un hijo de Harry y Draco espero que este luzca mas como mi amigo ya que las niñas se parecen mas a Draco, aunque con cabello negro y su dulce sonrisa-

Si, estaría bueno tener a un mini Harry no? - dijo con ternura en su voz

O dos…- dijo una voz que reconocerían en cualquier lado

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno como podrán ver Drak esta embarazado... de vuelta no me extraña, bueno tengo decidida como terminara la hitoria, su final ya esta escrito y no creo que cuente con mas de 10 chaps o sea no se hagan mucha ilusion pero espero que la estan disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla

Besos

Rose A. Malfoy


	3. El dolor todo lo puede

-¡¡¡Draco!!!- Gritaron los dos a la vez- Como pudiste hacer eso!!-esta vez fue Ron quien habló. Ron!!- Gritó Herm al mismo tiempo que lo pisaba ya que no debería hablar de eso todavía

-Hola!!- dijo Herm y se colgó del rubio provocando que se tambaleara por que no estaba totalmente recuperado

-Lo siento- dijo al ver que se encontraban en el piso sentados y ella todavía lo abrazaba- es que sentí que debía hacerlo…-

-Esta bien Herm… no me lastime, que es lo mas importante- Sonrió

-Hey! Draco! Entonces ya te dijeron lo del mini Harry No??- preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Si…-respondió con algo que no se diferenciaba entre profunda tristeza o suma felicidad.

-Hey! Pero es que no estas feliz??-dijo Herm

-Si no me malinterpreten solo que Harry no estará para verlo-

-Si te entiendo, pero, no entiendo como sucedió si Harry esta…-y paró al darse cuenta que estaba por decir Muerto.

-Si, pero el bebe está de 3 meses y medio y Harry ha… – incomodo silencio- …hace 2 meses.

-Ahhh…-dijo tristemente Ron recordando a su amigo

-Si, pero aunque no lo remplace tendremos a un mini el dentro de 6 meses y medio- dijo Mione- solo tendremos que esperar…

-Yo creo que para mi será más difícil seguir adelante teniendo a alguien tan parecido pero sabiendo que no es el- dijo Drak

-No te preocupes podrás venir a casa si te sientes solo- dijo Herm amablemente- ahí seguro que te sentirás acompañado- re rió Ron y acarició el vientre de su amada.

-O sea que esta embarazada y no me dijeron- dijo con falso enfado hacia los otros dos

-Si hace un mes que lo sabemos, lo que me extraña saber es que estamos de igual tiempo, capaz que festejamos dos cumpleaños juntos – sonrió Mione

-Perdón que interrumpa de nuevo pero deberíamos irnos, Herm y tu están delicados y te esperan Rose y Narcissa que están en casa con Ariadna, Peter y Susan.

-Ohh! Me olvide de ellas!! Como puede haber pensado solo en mi y dejado a mis dos hijas solas?!?-Gritó Draco y salió corriendo fuera del hospital, dejando a una Hermione y a un Ron muy preocupados.

* * *

-Ohh! Hijas aquí están, como pude dejarlas solas??-Draco entró a la casa corriendo para terminar abrazando a sus hijas- No importa ahora vamos a hacer algo, vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon y de paso compramos unos helados, si quieren vamos con sus primos quieren??- Las chicas lo miraron confundidas ya que su padre estaba reaccionando mas consentidor de lo común por lo general Harry era el que las consentía y Draco ponía limites pero con ellas no sabían lo que había pasado aceptaron felices.

* * *

-Papi?? –dijo con toda claridad aun para una chica de 5 años Rose

-Si mi amor?-respondió con un agradable tono Draco

-Podemos ir todos a comer a Floren Forescu un helado como los que solía comer papi??- preguntó la niña decidida

-Si, amorcito, claro que si- respondió un poco melancólico

* * *

-Papi, no sabia que eran tan ricos!!- dijo Narcissa

-Si, viste??-

-Tío, luego podemos volver a casa que creo que papi y mami nos tienen algo que esconder, nos dejaron ir muy tranquilos- dijo Susan

-Si Susy, volveremos pronto pero no creo que escondan algo- mintió Draco- creo que es solo porque confían en mi- volvió a mentir.

-Bueno, igual me quiero asegurar que no sea así- aclaró Susan- estoy seguro que traman algo- aclaró Peter- Ella no es la única que lo notó.

-Bueno entonces, apresúrense a terminar para ir a pillarles si están tan seguros- dijo Draco con seguridad.

Y así comieron rápidamente, y salieron disparados hacia su casa, igual ya estaba oscureciendo.

* * *

Y el timbre sonó

-Ron! Draco y los niños ya llegaron- gritó Mione apurándose a guardar los regalos que les tenían para luego de la cena.

-Si Herm!- llegó a decirle antes de abrir la puerta a Draco y verlo aparecer con 5 chicos ansiosos por entrar.

-Que pasa??-preguntó este

-Nada, solo que no confían en mi cuando les digo que no hay sorpresa esperándolos cuando lleguen a casa- dijo Draco y aunque mentía, sonaba como si estuviera completamente en lo cierto.

En la cena los chicos estuvieron muy callados para el gusto de Ron, Herm y Draco.

Parecía un funeral, Susan estaba muy callada, si no fuera por que se retorcía su castaño y ondeado cabello y recorría la sala con sus zafiros, se podría decir que estaba en coma,

Ariadna, un año mas grande, estaba sentada mostrando mas interés por su cabello rojo fuego y paseaba la castaña mirada por sus hermanos intentando captar alguna mirada de ellos, Peter, el gemelo de Ariadna, con su cabello rojo fuego y ojos castaños estaba en una posición que parecía bastante incomoda a la vista, pero el se había dormido, Luego se veían a Rose Ann y a Narcissa que se miraban de vez en cuando y luego miraban al suelo.

Esta situación estresaba a los mayores que creían saber lo que pasaba, así que decidieron darles la noticia.

-Chicos-dijo Ron con alegria

-Sus padres y yo hemos decidido darles la sorpresa ahora ya que sus caras no tienen ni un poco de felicidad- dijo Herm mientras se retiraba a buscar los presentes para los niños.

-Siii!!!- gritaron al unísono

-Bueno, vengan que hay para todos, pero tendrán que ser ordenados o pasaran toda la noche ordenando la habitación!!- advirtió Draco con tono severo pero cariñoso

-OK, aquí estoy- dijo Hermione

Los chicos la miraban fascinados por la cantidad de regalos que tenia.

Luego de abrir los regalos cada uno miro lo que tenía, Ariadna tenía un hermoso broche de plata con rubíes incrustados por parte de Draco y un nuevo vestido de gala de color rojo que combinaba con su cabello y broche por parte de su madre y padre.

Susan tenía de parte de Draco un cepillo de plata con finas y suaves cerdas y zafiros incrustados que hacía juego con sus ojos y por parte de su madre y padre un vestido de gala azul zafiro que combinaba con su broche.

Peter obtuvo una shooting-star 2007 la escoba mas rapida y todavía no estaba en el mercado, esta tenía los accesorios de escoba en plata y oro rojizo, y por parte de sus padres obtuvo un hermoso aparador para dejar la escoba en perfecto estado.

Ahora era el turno de Rose y Cissa. Rose había obtenido un hermoso collar de Plata que tenía un relicario con esmeraldas y dentro bien guardado un mechon del pelo de harry y uno suyo, este tenía un fuerte hechizo ntiguo que las protegería mientras lo tuviera puesto. Lo mismo obtuvo Cissa solo que con diamantes luego Ron y Herm les regalaron túnicas una verde y una Plateada para cada una respectivamente.

Ya se estaban yendo luego de agradecer los regalos cuando Draco sintió que le oprimían el corazón y el dolor se volvió insoportable…

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Bue espero que sepan que yo no les haría nada malo a ellos, en el próximo chap aparecen Blaise y Pansy como marido y mujer. Espero que les guste el fic y que lo estén disfrutando.

Rose A. Malfoy

P/D: Algún Review?? 


	4. Grata Compañía

-Ahhhgg!!- Gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas

-Draco!!- fue corriendo Herm a ayudarlo

-Me… esta… matando… el-dolor -terminó antes de desmayarse

* * *

-Uhh?? -dijo Draco mientras se despertaba- donde estoy??!!-

-Estas en San Mungo -dijo Ron- "de vuelta"

-Y yo que hago acá??!!- dijo un tanto alterado

-Estábamos en casa, con tus hijas y de pronto dijiste algo como el dolor me esta matando y te desmayaste así como así- intervino Mione.

-Ahhh… ya recuerdo…- pero dejo la frase inconclusa ya que recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido. Había soñado que veía a Harry de nuevo con el, que estaban sentados bajo el álamo de Hogwarts y lo tenía apoyado en su pecho, mientras en el regazo de su amor estaba un bellísimo bebé peli-negro con un mínimo de tres años, con ojos color gris, que bien podría pasar por plateados, su nariz era muy parecida a la suya, respingona que le daba un pequeño aire aristocrático obviamente opacado por la dulce e inocente sonrisa que había heredado de Harry.

-Que te pasó??- preguntó tiernamente la castaña

-No lo sé, solo se que es evidente que extraño a Harry ya que he soñado con el y un precioso bebe peli negro- respondió amargamente el platino, deseando que eso pudiera hacerse real aunque ya había asumido que su esposo estaba muerto.

-Ahh… bueno capaz que nuestro presente te alegre al menos un poco- dijo el pelirrojo

-Cual?!?- preguntó impaciente el sly

-Bueno, sabiendo que estuvieron en el primer embarazo sería un honor que estén en el segundo también no??-dijo la castaña

-No me digas que… No!, los trajeron de…-no recordaba a donde se habían ido- hasta acá para que estuvieran durante mi embarazo??

-A quienes?? Yo no dije nada no Herm??-

-Ohh- dijo desilusionado

-Trajimos a tus hijas-dijo el pelirrojo intentando reprimir una sonrisa- que vienen con Blaise y Pansy-

Mientras decía esto entraron los amigos por la puerta con Narcissa y Rose Ann en brazos y un nene entre sus piernas. El nene se llamaba Maximiliano, tenía 3 años, era algo alto para su edad, llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran celestes con una aureola de un negro profundo rodeándolos.

-Chicos!!-gritó Draco felizmente olvidándose por un rato del sueño que había tenido.

-Draco!!-gritaron a dúo Blaise y Pansy dejando a los tres niños en la cama del hospital y corriendo a abrazarlo ya que hace años que no se veían.

-Ohh!! Veo que tuvieron un niño!!- fijándose por primera vez en el niño - Y no me lo habían dicho!! Por que??

-Por que… todavía no estábamos listos… para decírselo a nadie…- contestó Pansy con nerviosismo en la voz. Ellos habían desaparecido un año después de que tuvieran a las gemelas con Harry, por razones desconocidas al mundo.

-Bueno, los entiendo -contesto rápidamente- A sido duro para todos, hasta para…-dejando la frase inconclusa debido a que se le escapó una lagrima.

Eso hizo que Blay y Pans, como los solía llamar Draco, se alertaran de que no podría aguantar la mascara ni un segundo más y que le, literalmente, encajaran los niños a Herm y a Ron y los echaran del cuarto.

Una vez afuera los otros, Draco no aguantó más y se largó a llorar a más no poder, la mascara que mantenía para sus hijas y para sus amigos(N/A: Mione y Ron, no tenía otros desde la muerte de Harry) se quebró, dejando relucir todo su sufrimiento desde el instante en el que la maldición pegó contra Harry, por que en ese momento no sabía que pasaría, luego por que no sabían que maldición lo mató y mas tarde por que no volvería a ver a su amado, no se despertaría con el pelinegro a su lado, ni aspiraría su aroma a canela, ni sentiría sus sedosos y rojizos labios otra vez, y por un montón de otras cosas que no haría ni tendría de vuelta con el.

-Ohh Draco…-exclamó Pans viendo como el chico que era como el hermano que nunca tuvo se desarmaba del dolor.

Peor solo obtuvo sollozos por parte del platino.

-Blay, necesito a Harry y se que no lo volveré a tener, he intentado ir a las mazmorras de la mansión, pero, no he podido, solo me largaba a llorar antes siquiera de poder abrir el portón…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Ohh, Drak te entiendo…- dijo Blay

-NO!!!- gritó Draco – Nunca lo entenderás, por que no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, embarazado, y sin el hombre al que amo!!!-

-YA!!- gritó sacado de sus casillas Blaise- Ya se que nunca lo entenderé, que espero nunca me pase, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al intentar por lo menos entender, la cuarta parte de lo que estas pasando no lo crees???- respondió mas calmado

-S…sí- respondió Draco en un susurro casi imperceptible- Perdona-respondió aun mas bajito.

-Está bien, entiendo que sentís que tu mundo de flores y colores se derrumbó pero lo único que podes hacer es enfrentarlo y como buen slytherin afrontar y sacar provecho de la situación-

-Bueno, sabes por casualidad cuando me darán el alta???- preguntó

-No, por que no les preguntamos a Herm y a… oh! Nos hemos olvidado de ellos- dijo Pans.

-Si se han olvidado de nosotros pero durante su conversación los llevamos a los chicos a almorzar-dijo Herm- y ahora por lo que preguntaste anteriormente ya puedes irte, nadie sabe lo que realmente tienes así que asumieron que era solo un gran dolor de cabeza.-

-Ahh… bueno…-dijo el sly platino no muy convencido

-Bueno, vamos preparándote todo…-dijo Pansy

-Y Ron???- preguntó Blay, demasiado interesado para el gusto de las chicas

-Esta en el baño creo o sino arregla las cosas para Draco - Ahh!! Casi me olvido, Ron te preparó y reservó una habitación en este hospital por si algo pasa o para cuando tengas al bebé.

-Ahh… Gracias, supongo…- contestó el pelirrubio

* * *

-Chicos… a donde van a ir?? Por que pensaba en que se podrían quedar a dormir el tiempo que estén acá en la mansión Malfoy ya que es bastante solitaria sin…-Draco meditó, en algún momento lo tendría que nombrar-…Harry- y ni bien lo dijo una finísima lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla para terminar en el mentón y provocar el llanto del chico.

-Ohh, cielo, no te preocupes, ven aquí, claro que nos quedaremos no Blaise??- preguntó-Claro, pensábamos ir a un hotel, pero nos arreglaste el problema de la estadía- contestó el chico.

-Gracias y "Mi casa es su casa"- dijo melancólico y se retiró a su habitación, no podía mas, quería llorar y descargarse, pero no podía enfrente de sus hermanos del alma.

* * *

-Buenos días Drak!!- dijo del otro lado de la habitación Pansy

-Bueno días- contestó cansado y luego un susurro lo prosiguió- "como si fuesen buenos"

-Ehh??- dijo Pans al saber que había acotado algo y ella no lo había escuchado

-Nada, Nada-respondió

-Bueno, hoy que hay para desayunar??- interrumpió Blay

A lo que Pans respondió

Hoy hay:

-Panecillos

-Panqueques(comida muggle)

-Tarta de melasa

Y tachan tachan:

Los favoritos de Drak- pero antes de terminar de decirlo saltaron los dos, Blay y Drak gritando:

-¡¡¡ECLAIRS!!!-

-Si, correcto, creo que tienen hambre- dijo al ver como le hincaban al diente

Y añadió:- Hoy deberíamos ir al Diagon Alley para poder comprar las cosas para Max, podríamos??

-Si, vallamos así nos despejamos un poco- dijo Blay

-Bueno, prepárense que yo ahora voy y luego partimos hacia Diagon Alley -contestó Drak

* * *

Bueno primero iremos a ollivander´s por que en este tiempo que estuvimos afuera a Blay se le rompió la varita y que mejor que una del mismo lugar que la anterior- dijo Pansy entusiasmada

Bueno, vayamos-dijo Draco

* * *

-Bienvenidos a ollivander´s, en que les puedo ayudar??- dijo una voz que se acercaba desde las estanterías

-Si, queríamos reponer una varita de mi esposo, aquí- dijo Pansy

-Ohh, yo los recuerdo!! Eran aquellos chicos que vinieron para sus primeras varitas, que iban a Hogwarts con el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y el señor Potter.

Y algo adentro de Draco se quebró pero se lo tuvo que aguantar por que ya sus amigos estaban lo suficientemente preocupados por el como para agravarlo. Pero de pronto sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y se desmayó.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Holaaaaa, bueno como ven Draquito esta depre, pero también es parte del embarazo y las hormonas bueno aquí los dejo con la historia y perdón por haber tardado tanto

Besos

Rose Ann Malfoy


	5. Adelanto de lo que se viene

El desmayo no había sido nada gracias a Merlín!! Solo un bebe mareado como le decían en la clínica que era atendido.

Pero ahora se encuentra un Draco muy feliz ya que hace un mes le anunciaron que el niño no venía solo si no que venía con una niña más. El ya estaba de 8 meses y medio, y esperaba con ansias el día en que nacieran ya que se había decidido a bajar a la sepultura de su esposo con sus hijos en brazos, quería que sus bebes vieran a su padre porque, aunque sabía que sus hijos no lo recordarían, ya que eran muy chicos, no quería que luego le reclamaran el no haber llevado a verlos.

Bueno finalmente se encontraba sentado en su calido sillón de cuero verde pensando en todo esto, pero todavía no asimilaba que tendría dos hijos de Harry, ya le habían avisado al tener a Rose y a Cissa que probablemente tuviesen dos hijos o mas cuando planearan tener otro por que su magia y amor eran demasiado fuertes, pero nadie sabía que ellos no habían planeado ninguno de los dos embarazos, que ellos dejaban libre albedrío a su destino que si tendrían hijos era gracias a este, pero habían decidido no tener mas de lo que pudiesen manejar o sea al tener su ultimo hijo comenzaría la protección. Y así fue, este embarazo no fue buscado pero si esperado, y Draco ahora iba a tener que lidiar, aunque en una manera buena, con 4 pequeños dos que en 1 semana cumplirían seis y dos que no nacerían al menos hasta dentro de un mes, a ultimo momento draco había decidido comprar una casa nueva pero que no se mudarían hasta que lo del sótano se hubiese hecho.

La nueva casa estaba dando mucho trabajo ya que era mágica y Draco había decidido agregarle toques muggles el solo pudo ayudar con la elección de colores, elección de los muebles y otros trabajos sin esfuerzo, pero por otro lado esa era la casa perfecta tenía 5 dormitorios, el principal que era de color verde con accesorios en plata y muebles negros, este tenía una cama doble con sabanas de seda negras y un cobertor verde esmeralda, y como ultimo detalle doseles es negro azabache, esa cama le haría recordar a Harry mucho aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenía muebles negros y manijas de plata en forma de león y detalles en esmeralda, ese cuarto tenía un baño del tamaño de una habitación mediana y contenía una pequeña piscina/bañera con catorce grifos que despedían cinco de agua, seis de jabón para burbujas, uno de aceite aromático del cual podías elegir entre 2000 olores y dos que nadie debía abrir ya que lo había dicho el vendedor, el baño también tenía una columna parecida a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos solo que en negro y los mismos grifos eran serpientes de plata, tenía un retrete de mármol negro(N/A: No me gustaría sentarme ahí en un día frío :D) y por ultimo un gran espejo con adornos de colas de leones y serpientes tallados manualmente en el marco, El cuarto donde iría su bebé todavía no-nato estaba pintado de color azul zafiro y tenía detalles en la misma piedra preciosa en los muebles negros y en el armario donde iría la ropa del bebé , el cuarto de Rose Ann iría de color rojo por elección de la misma y tenía rubíes, el de Narcissa iría de purpura con amatista y en cuanto al de la bebé no-nata sería blanco con diamantes en los muebles negros, Draco ni bien vio la casa terminada pensó que era perfecta…

Y de pronto un dolor penetrante lo sacó de sus pensamientos pasó a través de su panza haciéndolo estremecer y el llego a gritar:

PANSSSYYYYYY!!!! BLAIIISSSSEEEEE!!!!!!- y al ver que sus amigos bajaban les señaló hacia su estomago y comprendieron todo… algo pasaba con el bebé…

Continuará…

Quiero decir que faltan pocos chaps para que se termine la historia ya que al principio iba a ser un one-shot por lo menos logre alargarla un poco mas creo que llegará como mucho a los diez capítulos pero bueno espero que la estén disfrutando y no me maten por lo cortito que es que mi musa despareció y se fue de vacaciones…

REEEVIIIEEEEWWWWSSSSS porfa??

Besos

Rose Ann Malfoy


	6. El comienzo del final 1

En el capitulo anterior:

… Y de pronto un dolor penetrante lo sacó de sus pensamientos pasó a través de su panza haciéndolo estremecer y el llego a gritar:

PANSSSYYYYYY!!!! BLAIIISSSSEEEEE!!!!!!- y al ver que sus amigos bajaban les señaló hacia su estomago y comprendieron todo… algo pasaba con el bebé…

Chap 6: El comienzo del final… parte a

Corriendo llegaron al hospital, obviamente Draco fue levitado todo el camino hasta San Mungo ya que no debía hacer esfuerzos, y debido al poderoso dolor que sentía (N/A: No, no se va a desmayar) (Anto: De vuelta…)

Con la poca fuerza que les quedaba por correr tanto, llegaron (N/A: No conocen la red floo??)(Anto: Deja de hacer comentarios!!!) y fueron hacia la habitación que milagrosamente Ron ya había reservado -mención en el chap 4- lo dejaron en la cama, y Blaise se encargó de buscar a la medibruja o a alguien que lo pudiera asistir a su amigo, mientras tanto Pansy se encargaba de controlar la respiración del rubio, y pensaba si podría ser que el bebe se halla adelantado dos semanas, aunque no les llamaría la atención que pasara a ella Max se le adelanto una, y Draco logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento con solo apretujarle la mano, y sin olvidarnos el grito de dolor que hizo temblar al hospital…

- AUCH!!-dijo Pansy- Eso por si no lo sabes DOLIÓ!!

- Si lo sé pero no me importa, eso es una milésima de lo que yo siento ahora

- Bueno, pero no tenes que demostrármelo lo recuerdo bastante bien!!

- Perdón…- AHHHGGGG!!

- Draco, como les vas a poner??-

- Löwe y Nara, pero no nacen hasta dentro de dos semanas –dijo con mucho esfuerzo

- Puede que se hallan adelantado sabes??-

- Si?? Eso me tranquiliza mas -suspiro- Donde mierda esta Blaise??-

- Debe estar buscando a algun medibrujo- dijo Pans –A menos que sea tan descarado de estar coqueteando con alguna- apretando los puños.

- No lo creo, si no que GRAN AMIGO ES!!- deje de sarcasmo muy notable…

- Drake espera, voy a buscarlo-

Intento decirle que no se valla pero antes de que pudiera ella desapareció como si fuese brisa…

Mientras tanto Blaise se dedicaba a encontrar a Ron que le habían indicado que se encontraba en esa misma sala en la habitación 295 en el lado opuesto del hospital de donde la de Draco que era la 92, pero de pronto logró divisar una pelirroja cabeza que reconoció como la de Ron…

- ROOONNNN!!!!- gritó aunque la voz le salió ronca de tanto correr y por la poca energía que le quedaba

- Blaise!- exclamó - que demonios haces aquí??

- Vengo buscándote por como quince minutos, Draco, esta por lo que parece en trabajo de parto-

- Comooo?? Vamos ya! – y se aparecieron en frente de la habitación 92(N/A: ahora resulta que Ron es el inteligente que se aparece y Blaise el tonto que corre) (Anto: Rosy, cosita… por que no te callas y seguimos con la historia!!) (N/A: Perdón??)-

- Dracoooo!! Toca el botón rojo Blaise, pero ni se te ocurra tocar el azul! - tarde piaste (1) – Blaise!! Lo acabaste de declarar muerto a tu amigo!!-

- Gracias ya me das por muerto eso me cae muy bien!!- gritó Drak

- Perdón?? -

-Draco me lo llevo al imbécil de mi esposo por que con los nervios no sabe como reaccionar- dijo Pans mientras tiraba del brazo de su amante.

Mientras, Hermione llegaba al hospital al enterarse que el pobre Draco había entrado en labor, y se podían ver a una Pansy y a un Blaise muuuuuuy nerviosos por su amigo.

Dentro de la sala de partos Ron estaba muy ocupado entre llamara a más medibrujos/as y ocuparse de aplicarle el "antipoena" (2). Al ver llegar a un par de amigos medibrujos se tranquilizó, pero igual sabía que iba a tener un día duro ya que su amigo estaba con solo una dilatación de 5 centímetros. (N/A: No pregunten por donde sale)(Anto: Rose Ann Malfoy Potter que ordinaria que sos!! Donde esta tu parte Malfoy!!??) y encima estaba de mellizos. Estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo que Draco realizara unos ejercicios de dilatación ya que se venia una larga noche ya eran la 11:30 y el seguía sin conseguir mas que dos centímetros de dilatación y tenían 3 mas por los cuales tenían que esperar, pasaron 15 minutos más y ya habían conseguido nueve centímetros faltaba uno solo…

A las 11:50 ya comenzó el trabajo de parto la parte más dura, ya que el dolor fluctuaba según sus contracciones.

A las 11:58 cuando el rubio no podía ya quejarse más del dolor, Ron divisó una pequeña cabeza peludita con cabellos color negro azabache, le pidió al rubio que pujara con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y así lo hizo hasta que a las 12:00 en punto ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos salió un hermoso y pequeño bebé con tan poco pelo que parecía pelusa, pero igualmente bello y mientras pensaba esto se lo entrego a la medibruja de su derecha que se encargaría de limpiarlo y proporcionarle la ropa adecuada, entonces, noto que Draco pujaba de nuevo, ello significaba que venía la niña eran las 12:04 y ya podía ver a la niña que quería salir, la niña tenía el pelo rubio ceniza platinado, con un poco de ayuda logró sacar a la niña pero, noto que si no la sacaba rápido se asfixiaría con el cordón umbilical, un grave problema en el nacimiento si no era tratado con cuidado, por suerte el sabía que tenía el equipo necesario para ayudarla y no se preocupó, sacó a la niña y con un simple hechizo "Diffindo" cortó el cordón y así la entregó para que la trataran como anteriormente a su hermano, y con esto ultimo se permitió largar el aire que contuvo sin darse cuenta durante todo el parto, ya más tranquilo procedió a tratar a Draco que estaba rojo del esfuerzo anteriormente hecho, y con el paño que yacía sobre la mesita de noche le mojó la cara como alguna vez lo había hecho Harry, sabía que para su amigo se venía un fin de semana no muy agradable, ya que bajaría a las mazmorras luego de tres días de recuperación, pero no bajaría solo si no que llevaría a sus niños con el así podrían ver a su otro padre antes de mudarse aunque lo llevarían con ellos, no quería demorar mucho más en que lo vean, pensando esto se retiró de la sala de partos para ir a darle el OK a los chicos.

Y así pasaron los tres días antes de que le den de alta a Draco, yendo y viniendo de acá para allá sin descanso sin respiro, pero todo sea por Draco, que cada día encontraba mas similitudes con Harry en los niños y no podía evitar sollozar cada vez que los veía por que sabía que en pocos días tendría que reencontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, igual a como se lo encontró el día de su muerte.

- Chicos, creo que estoy mas listo que nunca para ir- dijo Draco con porte altivo a pesar de haber estado sollozando minutos antes.

-Bien Draco, yo creo que así debería ser…-dijo Herm con decisión

Y así Draco sintió que la seguridad lo llenaba por dentro y la felicidad que le faltó por mucho tiempo volvió a él…

Continuará

(1) Expresión para decir reaccionaste tarde o llegaste tarde.

(2) Para aclarar, es mi hechizo contra el dolor del parto como la epidural y en latín poena significa es dolor o sea anti-dolor.

Nara: Serpiente en el idioma de Islandia

Löwe: León en Alemán

Holaa… espero que este chap les guste lo hice lo mas largo que pude considerando lo que tenía que tener el chap por que sino tenía que pasar al segundo que lo tengo programado para dentro de dos días, el 25 de diciembre es el ultimo chap de esta temporada, si hay gente que quiere que la siga la seguiré, pero eso depende de ustedes y si les gusta el ultimo chap que como va a ser navidad tiene ese tema bueno me dejo de parloteo y les dejo el chap nuevito, y REVIEEWWWW??? Les dejo un ABRAZOTEEEEE

Besos

Rose


	7. El comienzo del final 2

Llegaron a la mansión, esta estaba igual que como la habían dejado, ningún cambio después de tres días ya que los elfos se encargaron de esta tarea, al entrar se dirigió a Pansy:

- Pansy, ahora no se si estoy preparado para hacerlo, me siento como incapaz, y si lo dejo para cuando nos hallamos mudado??

- Draco, yo sé que será difícil pero tenes que hacerlo, no lo viste desde ese día en el funeral! No se como pudiste estar tanto tiempo sin ver al amor de tu vida… Yo personalmente, hubiera ido todos los días, pero bueno te entiendo… Toma a los bebes y ve, Narcissa y Rose están en sus habitaciones y saben que los tuviste finalmente, ve!- dijo esta.

- Pans tiene razón Draco, tienes que ir a verlo, no puedes dejarlo así como así, no todo es fácil en la vida pero hay que confrontarlo como puedas, sabe que te vamos a estar esperando por si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes a que me refiero.

- Esta bien, voy a hacerlo le dejaré la carta que escribí ayer y se los presentaré creo que Cissa y Rosy van a estar complacidas de verlo y Nara y Löwe no recordaran nada de lo que pasará allá abajo, son demasiado pequeños, pero para que después no me reclamen…-

- Bueno allá voy!-

- Suerte!- desearon ambos amigos a Draco

* * *

- Cissa, Rose vengan, vamos a ver a papi…-

- Papi, vamos a ver a nuestro otro papi??- dijo Rose

- Si Rose…-

- Y, esos son nuestros hermanitos nuevos???- preguntó Cissa

- Si, estos son Nara y Löwe, sus hermanitos mas chiquitos- respondió alegre

- Son muy lindos, Nara se parece a mí y Löwe a Cissa- y de verdad que se parecían, Rose y Nad compartían los ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rubio, y Narcissa y Löwe compartían el cabello Negro Carbón y los ojos Grises Mercurio pero los rasgos eran diferentes ya que todos tenían mezcla de Harry y Draco.

- Si amor, es verdad son muy parecidos, pero dale prepárense que debemos ir a las mazmorras a visitar a papi antes de la mudanza-dijo Draco-Rose tu ponte el vestido verde que te regalaron los tíos Herm y Ron, y tu Cissa ponte el vestido Gris que te compre el otro día en el Callejón Diagon, pónganse sus lazos y los zapatitos que compramos en Scarpe el otro día y luego espérenme que voy a cambiar a los bebes.

- Esta bien papi- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta de madera que conducía a las mazmorras, y Draco sintió como si alguien lo llamara desde adentro, como si le suplicara que lo salven, se apresuró , pensando que alguien estaba atrapado, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie, solo el sarcófago donde se podía observar el cuerpo de su esposo que había crecido??? El cuerpo parecía como si hubiesen pasado los años como si solo estuviese dormido… eso llamo la atención de Draco pero lo dejó para luego ya que quería que sus hijos lo pudiesen ver, se acerco mas y mas hasta que pudo observar a un Harry de su misma edad, como dormido y recubierto por una bóveda de vidrio mágico, que lo protegía del exterior, Draco decidió deshacerse de este y con un conjuro lo hizo desaparecer hasta que se vuelva a colocar.

- Chicas vengan, acérquense, miren este es papi, ya se que lo conocen pero igual quiero que lo vuelvan a ver antes de la mudanza…- dijo mientras se acercaba con los bebes en mano

- Papi, nos vamos a llevar a papi a la casa nueva??-

- Si amor nos lo llevaremos con nosotros- respondió Draco con la tristeza grabada en su voz

- Ahh que bueno por que no quería dejarlo acá solito, lo extrañaría mucho- dijo suavemente Cissa

- Pa-dijo entre sollozos Rose- lo extraño mucho-

- Ohh Rose, ven aquí súbanse al escalón y mírenlo recuerden que el siempre estará en sus corazones pase lo que pase, no importa en que momento sea recuérdenlo y el estará cuidándolas por siempre- dijo Draco apenado

- Papi, le presentamos a los mellizos??- dijo Cissa quien intentaba no llorar por que sabía que si no su papi también lo haría y ella no quería que eso sucediera, aun aunque se tuviese que ir mas temprano de lo planeado, ella sería fuerte como su papi le había enseñado y algo parecido se planteaba Rose al mismo tiempo

Draco notó que sus hijas hacían un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, no por nada el lo estuvo haciendo por quince años, hasta que Harry se infiltró en su vida como algo mas que su rival, e hizo que soltara las lagrimas que contenía frente a los demás.

Harry le enseñó que no era débil llorar, que al contrario, había que tener fuerza interior para llorar lagrimas de dolor y angustia, y no caer en una profunda depresión, le enseñó a superar los problemas de la vida con algo mas que in diferencia, le enseñó a amar y ser amado, a besar con algo mas que pasión, con amor, también le enseñó que su padre no era nadie para controlar su vida, que el debía elegir el camino, que si se equivocaba de ruta volviera atrás y siguiera el correcto, eso y mucho mas le enseñó, y el siguió todas y cada una de sus enseñanzas, y así rehizo su vida, la comenzó desde el inicio.

Un día fue a Malfoy Manor y le dijo a su padre que estaba con Harry y que no iba a poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión, le dijo que se planeaba casar con él y que no podría impedirlo, que no había vuelta atrás, y que no le importaba el apellido, ni el "honor" que podía llegar a ser tenerlo como suyo, que el apellido Potter lo llevaría con mucho mas honor, y muchas cosas mas, pero la única reacción que pudo sacar de Lucius Malfoy fue el desheredo de toda la fortuna Malfoy, pero en ese momento Lucius no sabía que Harry Potter tenía mas que toda la fortuna Malfoy junta ya que había gastado poco de las herencias que le habían dejado sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore mismo que lo tomó como su hijo durante su la corta vida de Harry. Y al enterarse intentó volver a tener un intento de relación con su hijo, ya que Harry Potter había muerto, pero Draco había cerrado las puertas de su vida y corazón a su antes padre, y lo entregó al ministerio asegurando que era uno de los mortifagos mas buscados y que fue en su momento la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y así se lo llevaron y lo condenaron al beso del dementor. Nunca más lo volvió a visitar ni siquiera lo visito a la tumba ni la mantuvo.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad, sus hijas lo llamaban y le decían que debían volver y el se paró, no recordaba haberse sentado pero debió haber sido hace rato por que tenía el trasero entumecido, les dijo a las niñas que se fueran con Pansy y Blaise que el debía despedirse y luego pasó a presentarle a Harry sus bebes.

* * *

- Harry, amor tengo que decirte que hemos tenido dos bebes, dos bebes preciosos que me recuerdan a ti, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí como los disfrutaríamos los seis juntitos pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, se que no me puedes escuchar, pero quería presentártelos antes de la mudanza. Por cierto no te dije que nos mudamos a una casa en donde entraremos perfectamente, y te llevaremos con nosotros, venderé esta mansión que realmente nos trae malos recuerdos a todos e iremos a una casa perfecta que esta decorada con tu gusta mas que el mío ya que pensé en ti en cada elección de decoración, bueno te dejo esta carta que cuenta todo lo que paso en los últimos meses sin ti, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- y le dejó con un beso en la boca.

Y se estaba acercando a la puerta cuando escuchó un gemido como los que se hacen al despertarse, esto hizo que Draco girara y se quedara perplejo, quien había hecho este sonido había sido nada más y nada menos que Harry, que parecía haber despertado de un sueño muuuuuuy largo. Luego miró a los lados y le dijo:

- Draco… que hacemos aquí??-

- Harry!?!- fue la única respuesta de Draco

- Si soy yo, pero no respondiste mi pregunta, yo debería estar en la batalla!!-dijo algo exaltado

- No amor, la guerra ya terminó hace siete meses-

- No, no puede ser, no recuerdo nada!

- No recuerdas nada por que Voldemort antes de morir te echó una maldición que todos pensamos que era la asesina, no pensamos que volverías nunca, ahí en esa carta que tenes ahí, te explica todo lo que pasó y lo que pensamos que te había sucedido.

- Papi, dice Pansy que subas que la comida esta hecha… pero al llegar al ultimo escalón y entrar por la puerta se encontró con algo que nunca se imagino poder volver a ver, su otro papi estaba sentado en el sarcófago leyendo la carta que Draco le había escrito y gritó- Papiiii!!!!!!!-

Harry volvió la vista a la vos que había gritado y se encontró con Rose, que estaba un poco mas alta desde que la había visto por ultima vez, pero estaba muy parecida.

- Rose amor…, como estas??-

- Bien papi y vos??- dijo

- Supongo que bien, y Cissa??- No encontrando a su melliza

- Arriba con Pansy y Blaise haciendo la mesa- dijo ella

- Bien creo que deberíamos sorprenderlos no??-dijo Draco saliendo del trance en el que había entrado, en el que pensaba como era que Harry había revivido.

- Si, es lo que yo creo convenirte también- respondió Harry saliendo del sarcófago y regalándole un beso a Draco- Perooo... quienes son esos preciosos bebes???__

__

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Bueno, solo les puedo decir que espero con ansias REVIEWS!!!! Y les digo que espero que la estén disfrutando a la historia ya que solo faltan dos capítulos para terminarla.

Besos

Rosy


	8. El pasado pisado

-Jeje... sonuestros- dijo rápidamente

-Como decís?- dijo Harry que no había entendido nada

-Que.son.nuestros.-

-QUEEE?!?!- y se desmayó

-Harry! Amor!-y corrió con los bebes en brazos a despertarlo, a los dos minutos Harry despertó anonadado pero con una cara de alegría total.

-Draco? De verdad son nuestros??-dijo mientras los tocaba con miedo a romperlos

-Sí, eso es lo que dije no??- respondió alegremente

-Y... como los llamaste?-

-Al nene Löwe y a la nena Nadra, te gustan?-

-Son perfectos...-

-Bueno ahora deberíamos ir a comer, debes tener hambre...-

-Drake me entró la duda... Rose dijo que Pans y Blay están aquí??-

-Si amor, me ayudaron durante todo este tiempo tal como Ron y Mione...-

-Ron y Mione? Desde cuando dejaron de ser Weasel y Granger??- dijo entretenido

-Desde lo que te pasó- y lo calló con un apasionado beso

-Ohh..., creo que será mejor que subamos- y respondió al beso

* * *

Mientras tanto Pansy y Blaise ponían la mesa y Cissa ayudaba...

-Rose? Que dijo Draco??- preguntó al ver a la niña subir de las mazmorras

-Que ya subían- dijo Rose entre risitas

Pansy no paso por alto el uso del plural en la respuesta pero supuso que se refería a los bebes a si que paso aquello por alto, luego de algunos minutos, ya estaba terminada la comida de hacer y la mesa de poner, así que se sentaron, esperando a Draco que apareció con los bebes y detrás estaba...

-Harry!!!-gritó Pansy ya que Blaise se había desmayado de la impresión de ver a alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto.

-Papiiii!!!- gritó Cissa corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo

-Co? Co-mo?? VIVO?!?-Pans no pudo coordinar las palabras y sintió que su presión cayó hasta el suelo, y se desmayó.

-Creo que fue un gran shock para ellos no??- dijo Harry risueño

-Sí, lo creo-

-Papi?- peguntó Narcisa- sos vos??

-Si amor soy yo – dijo Harry

-Pe-Pero vos no estabas en el cielo?? Volviste?? Como es??- esto ultimo lo dijo Rose que a pesar de haberlo visto antes no le había preguntado nada.

-No solo estuve dormido por un largo tiempo-

-Ay... Harry, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos ni cuanto nos hiciste falta- dijo Draco

-No, lamentablemente no lo sé, pero prometo recompensarles-

-Sabes, me parece extraño que yo ya haya sabido inconscientemente que regresarías-

-Ya lo sabías??-

-Si, fue por un sueño que tuve durante el embarazo-dijo Draco- en el que estabas tú estaba Löwe y yo, Nadra estaba en el arenero, y nosotros contra un árbol con Löwe en brazos.

-No lo puedo creer- Harry quedó pasmado por la información recién recibida

-No le presté mucha atención en ese momento pero creo que era una visión de que todo iba a estar bien, ahora sé que era real, a pesar de que en ese momento me hubiese angustiado por haber soñado contigo...

Harry cuando Draco terminó de relatar su sueño le dio un beso en la frente, uno en la nariz, uno en cada mejilla y para finalizar uno en la boca

-Eww!! Guárdenselos para el cuarto que hay chicos mirando- dijo Pansy que había despertado y lo había despertado a Blaise y luego... rió.

Estaban los dos sentados en unas banquetas que habían puesto al remodelar la casa, y se habían apoyado en la mesada con muy poca clase, Narcisa estaba todavía en brazos de Harry al igual que Rose y los bebes estaban en brazos de Draco.

Bueno niñas coman que ya deberían haber terminado la comida y haberse bañado y las niñas no protestaron aunque hubiesen deseado quedarse con su papi un ratito mas.

-Harry, quieres darles de comer a los bebes mientras yo baño a las niñas y luego tu comes y los ponemos a dormir.-preguntó a Harry

Harry solo pudo asentir de la alegría que sentía en ese momento, le iba a dar de comer a sus bebes.

-Draco?? Te molesta que nos quedemos?? Es que es muy tarde y no sabemos donde ir..- pero no terminó la frase por que Draco y Harry los interrumpieron

-Haber! Que parte de se quedan con nosotros hasta que se harten, no entendieron?-

-Pero ahora que esta Harry...-

-Tendremos que poner silenciadores...- dijo Harry riéndose

-No...- pero fueron interrumpidos de nuevo

-Ohh! Prefieren el estimulo de nuestros gemidos no?? Los entiendo- esta vez fue Draco quien habló siguiendo la broma

-No! No es eso lo que queríamos decir!- dijo Pans mientras los otros dos reían

-Y ahora de que se ríen??- dijo Blaise

-De ustedes, no entendieron que era una broma??- dijo Harry

-Ahhh...- dijeron los dos, que no habían entendido eso y pensaron que lo decían de verdad

-No, nosotros queremos que estén acá, que Harry esté aquí no cambia nada- dijo Drak

-Ahhh... bueno gracias me quedo mas tranquilo- dijo Harry bromeando

-Sabes que te quiere, si no, no se hubiese deprimido hasta llegar al intento de suicidio-dijo Blaise

-QUE?!?-dijo Harry que no sabía de este

-Oopss! Hable de más no??-

-Si Blaise, vamos a tener que entrenarte en controlar la verborrea esa que tenés - dijo Pansy llevándoselo al cuarto que compartían para castigar al bocón de su esposo

-Me podes decir que es eso del intento de suicidio estando embarazado?? Por que lo estabas no?? Y aunque no que fue eso????- dijo enojado Harry por la locura que había cometido su esposo

-Bueeenooo... me agarró un período de depresión que se incrementó con el embarazo y bueno intenté suicidarme, aunque Herm que tuvo un presentimiento le obligó a Ron a ir a verme, y yo no sabía lo del embarazo hasta que me atendieron luego de lo sucedido- dijo Draco como excusa

-Bueno mas te vale que no se repita nunca más! Que hubiese pasado si ni tu ni los bebes hubiesen sobrevivido?? Me lo puedes decir?? Bueno mejor vayamos a poner a dormir a los bebes en sus cunas y nos vamos a dormir nosotros también dale??

-Bueno dale, perdón amor...-

-está todo bien pero piensa la próxima antes de hacer algo como eso dale??

-bueno te lo prometo...Vale vayamos al cuarto.

**_Continuará_**

Bueno tengo pensado en hacer como un salto en el ultimo capitulo en el que se hace como diez años después, en navidad pero si me decís que la siga hasta por ejemplo la mudanza o alguna idea mas yo la sigo, como siempre espero que la disfruten y les deseo la mejor de las navidades

Besos

Rosy


	9. Finalmente el Fín

Perdonen por la tardanza me agarro un block que no podía sacarme de encima a demás estuve con tercer año (el mas difícil supuestamente) y no tuve mucho tiempo de subir una historia realmente lo lamento… Pero el final llego y ahora pueden continuar sin tener que esperar que yo suba otro chap.

* * *

Llegó el cumpleaños numero dos de los mellizos, Nadra y Löwe se encontraban con Narcissa y Rose mientras ellas los ayudaban alimentarse sin hacer un destrozo de la torta que comían con sus pequeñas manos.

Mientras Harry y Draco se besuqueaban en un banco de mármol que estaba justo bajo un rosedal. Ron y Hermione se encontraban viendo como Pansy y Blaise admiraban como la pancita de Pansy iba tomando forma.

Sí, iban a tener una niña nueva en la familia, y pensaban llamarla Florence Zabinni nombre italiano acordado por Pansy ya que estaba cansada de los nombres ingleses clichés y quería algo original que no se lo esperara nadie, entonces el castaño le ofreció nombres para que eligiera y ella escogió ese de la larga lista.

Rompiendo toda la paz que reinaba hasta hace segundos en el patio se escucho un llanto agudo y unos balbuceos de parte de Löwe. El problema era que Nadra había salido bien en honor a su nombre y era una serpiente de pies a cabeza ya reconocible a su corta edad de dos años, y hacia a su hermano las peores trampas y travesuras como por ejemplo, controlarlo para que haga algo por lo que después sería retado.

En este momento, Nadra había tacleado a su hermano tirándolo al suelo, causando una caída dura contra el suelo de cemento y haciéndole rasparse la rodilla. Harry y Draco habiendo visto esto corrieron a buscar a Löwe, al mismo tiempo retando a Nadra y mandándola a su cuarto, mientras la amenazaban diciéndole que ahora no podría abrir sus regalos hasta mañana.

-Harry, puedes creerlo?? El segundo cumpleaños de nuestros niños!!-

-Si Draco… perdón por no haber estado ese tiempo en el que mas me necesitaste…-

-Harry… Eso quedó en el pasado, no solloces por algo que perdió su sentido hace mucho tiempo-

-Draco… Gracias, realmente te agradezco por lo comprensivo que eres…-

-Vamos Harry! Arriba que tenemos que curar a Löwe, che esa Nadra salió a mi padre-

-Si, no?? Estoy de acuerdo si no de donde lo pudo haber sacado?-

Un grito llamándolos interrumpió su conversación haciendo que los dos miraran a la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-HARRYYYY!! DRACOOO!! VENGAN NADRA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA!!

-COMO??- dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono

Y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia adentro, y la verdad era que Nadra se había vuelto celosa y estaba diciendo que todos lo querían a Löwe más que a ella y se había echado a llorar. Harry se acerco corriendo y abrazo a Nadra fuertemente asegurándole que no era cierto que todos la querían igual que a sus hermanos mayores.

Nadra una vez que se hubo tranquilizado subió corriendo la escalera y se encerró en su cuarto. Mientras, Harry y Draco miraban hacia la escalera por la que antes había desaparecido su niña menor, estaban deprimidos por la reacción no esperada de su hija, y los agarró de sorpresa que haya pensado eso ya que nunca había planteado nada semejante.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que finalmente lograran convencer a Nadra de que realmente la querían al igual que sus otros hermanos, pero que la retaban más por que ella causaba aun más problemas que los otros, y ya era momento de la fiestita que habían organizado todos para ellos. Ese día todos estuvieron muy felices y no hubo nadie que no estuviera sonriendo.

¿Como crecen no? - preguntó Draco a Harry, los cuales miraban la fiesta desde unos metros más lejos.

Si…- respondió Harry- Crecen muy rápido…

Y de allí en adelante todo salió bien…

_FÍN_

* * *

Ya se es un pésimo final, pero ahora ya no me dedico a escribir tanto como antes y no tengo la inspiración necesaria para uno mejor, perdón! Pero prefería escribir un final malo antes que no dejarles un final directamente, por que se que algunos deben de haber estado esperándolo desde hace mas de un año… Y realmente no creo que se merezcan que lo borre sin el final…

Besos

Rosy


End file.
